Merci
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Sakura reçoit une lettre et en la lisant, elle est partagé entre de nombreux sentiments... Elle aimerait vraiment voir celui qui lui a écrit !


_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs. Je suis en mode OS en ce moment et j'ai voulu en faire un sur Sasuke et Sakura, pas facile d'écrire sur eux dans l'univers du manga ! Mais je suis plutôt contente de moi, j'espère que vous le saurez aussi !_

 _Les personnages appartiennent au manga Naruto Shippuden de mon cher Masashi Kishimoto._

 _OS corrigé._

 **MERCI**

Sakura n'en revenait pas.

Ce soir en rentrant de l'hôpital, machinalement elle avait pris son courrier qu'elle avait posé sur la table de sa cuisine avant d'aller ôter la saleté et l'odeur d'aseptisant qui la souillaient. Elle avait laissé l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son corps, puis avait fait mousser le savon sur elle. Cette odeur de cerise l'apaisait. Une fois rincée, entièrement propre et débarrassée de ces odeurs qui envahissent les milieux hospitaliers, elle s'était enroulée dans une serviette chaude. Elle s'était dirigée dans sa chambre et avait fouillé dans son armoire pour se vêtir d'une petite culotte noire, un short et un débardeur de pyjama rouge en satin. Elle avait rapidement brossé ses cheveux puis avait filé se préparer un repas dans la cuisine.

Après qu'elle se soit installée sur une chaise à sa table de cuisine pour se restaurer de son bol de riz au poulet, elle prit le tas de courrier qu'elle avait négligé. Elle feuilleta vite fait les quelques prospectus qui l'intéressaient, notant au passage qu'il fallait qu'elle aille profiter des soldes demain ! Elle fit un grand sourire en voyant que sa boutique de vêtements préférés lui avait enfin envoyé sa carte de fidélité, depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait ! Et puis elle fronça ses sourcils roses en voyant une lettre ne portant le nom d'aucun expéditeur. L'enveloppe était basique, blanche et son adresse était écrite à la main, d'une écriture griffonne qu'elle identifiait facilement comme étant celle d'un homme. Elle ne reconnut pas cette calligraphie. Naruto et Kiba étaient de vrai chiffonnier, écrivant tellement mal qu'il était facile de reconnaître leur façon d'écrire. Ce ne pouvait pas non plus être Kakashi qui avait une écriture plutôt féminine. Pas non plus Shikamaru qui, lui, en avait une déliée et soignée ! Elle avait beau faire l'inventaire des hommes qu'elle imaginait pouvoir lui écrire, personne ne répondait aux critères de cette calligraphie. Elle malaxa son chakra pour tenter de percevoir le moindre piège que pourrait renfermer cette enveloppe mais elle ne décela rien. Elle la posa à quelques centimètres de son bol puis continua son repas. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas détourner ses yeux de cette lettre, cherchant inlassablement qui avait bien pu lui écrire. Elle se leva, débarrassa son bol, fit un brin de vaisselle puis alla se préparer un bon thé à la camomille comme elle le faisait souvent avant de se coucher.

Une fois ceci prêt, elle emporta sa tasse fumante avec elle pour aller se mettre au chaud sous sa couette. Avant d'éteindre la lumière de la cuisine, elle fixa l'enveloppe un instant. Elle finit par la prendre puis quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa correctement, bu une gorgée de son thé et posa sa tasse pour prendre la lettre. Elle resta stoïque quelques minutes puis se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Elle fut assez surprise de voir que la lettre, écrite sur un papier blanc très simple, était longue et portait la même écriture que sur l'enveloppe. Elle humecta ses lèvres puis se mit à lire :

 _« Sakura,_

 _Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. A vrai dire c'est la neuvième lettre que je t'écris et à chaque fois elle finit à la poubelle ou brûlée parce que je la commence mal. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose. Mais tu mérites des explications. En vrai, j'ai besoin que tu saches, alors je me lance et j'espère que la dixième sera la bonne. »_

Sakura tourna la lettre pour chercher une signature ou un indice sur l'expéditeur, mais il n'y avait rien. Qui pouvait bien lui devoir des explications ? Et sur quel sujet ? Elle haussa les épaules et décida de continuer sa lecture pour avoir ces réponses.

 _« Je dois te surprendre et crois-moi, le premier surpris c'est bien moi ! En fait ça fait des années que je me mens à moi-même, ce qui me fait te mentir aussi évidemment._

 _Bon, pour commencer je dois te dire que je m'excuse de tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et depuis trop longtemps, comme je dois encore te faire souffrir aujourd'hui. Et c'est pour cela que je te dois des explications. »_

En lisant ces lignes, le cœur de la médic-nin se mit à battre plus vite. Elle murmura le nom de son ancien coéquipier. Elle s'efforça de garder une respiration calme et régulière.

 _« Quand nous étions enfant, tu passais ton temps à me courir après et moi je le passais à te remballer, t'ignorer ou te repousser. Naruto et toi aviez pourtant une importance capitale pour moi. Naruto était comme moi, un solitaire, un orphelin, mais il avait choisi une meilleure voie que la mienne. Ses frasques, son éternel sourire, sa façon d'attirer l'attention... Il était l'inverse de moi de par son comportement. J'étais rongé par la rancœur et la haine. Je ne voulais pas qu'on est pitié de moi, donc je me suis forgé une carapace dure et froide pour faire croire à tous, mais surtout à moi-même, que je me fichais totalement de la mort de ma famille, que la perte de ceux que j'aimais ne me touchais pas. J'avais tort. Et toi... »_

Sakura soupira, retenant un sanglot. Elle se rappelait de cette époque où la Team 7 avait été créé. Cette époque ou ses deux coéquipiers ne se supportaient pas malgré une certaine affection qu'elle et Kakashi percevaient malgré tout. Elle aussi à cette époque avait eu son lot de méchanceté envers le porteur du démon renard. Elle l'avait tellement dénigré... Elle pinça ses lèvres, se souvenir de ces instants où elle avait fait souffrir Naruto lui faisait mal. Elle regrettait tant ! Elle reprit sa lecture une fois que ses sanglots furent anéantit avant de se montrer.

 _« Je te repoussais parce que tu me faisais peur. Tu arrivais à me donner envie de voir les choses différemment, tu m'éloignais de mon objectif. Tu avais une telle influence sur moi. Je refusais de te laisser gagner, je devais venger mon clan, j'étais persuadé que c'était mon destin. Alors j'ai fait abstraction de l'affection que j'avais pour Naruto et toi afin d'aller vers mon but. Le soir où j'ai quitté Konoha, quand je t'ai vu pleurer et quand je t'ai entendu me supplier de t'emmener avec moi... C'était dur Sakura. C'était dur de te dire « au revoir », mais ma haine, ma rancœur, était plus forte. Je voulais les venger, je devais les venger. Alors je t'ai encore fait mal, mais d'une façon bien plus forte cette fois. Je te demande pardon. »_

Elle avait lutté, mais en vain. Des gouttes salées avaient finis par souiller ses joues. Elle s'était promis d'être forte mais ces souvenirs étaient si puissant, si plein de douleur... Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main puis inspira profondément et continua :

 _« Auprès d'Orochimaru, tu étais avec moi. Je n'ai pas passé une nuit sans que toi et Naruto ne hantiez mes rêves. Plus le temps passait et plus je vous détestais. Je voulais vous oublier, je voulais t'oublier. Penser à toi m'empêchait de me concentrer, m'éloignait de mon but et m'adoucissait. Je devais avoir encore plus de haine pour réussir à vaincre mon frère, c'est lui qui me l'avait dit. Alors je m'enfermais dans cette haine que je nourrissais, je vous y ai ajouté Naruto et toi, pour vous empêcher de me détourner de mon objectif. Mais vous me cherchiez. Ma carapace avait eu raison de moi, ma haine avait pris le dessus sur tout. »_

Sakura bu une autre gorgée de son thé en regardant pas la fenêtre de sa chambre. Etait-il là ? Perché sur une branche d'arbre à surveiller sa réaction ? Voulait-il revenir à Konoha maintenant ? Elle lâcha la lettre et alla vérifier par la fenêtre. Sous ses yeux, se dessinait le village de la feuille plongé dans la nuit claire et fraîche. Certaines enseignes étaient encore allumées, celles de quelques restaurants sûrement. Elle chercha parmi les arbres non loin la silhouette de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant. Mais elle ne vit rien et ne ressentit pas non plus sa présence. Elle secoua sa tête en soupirant, quelle idiote ! Comme si ses rêves pouvaient devenir réalité ! Elle se réinstalla dans son lit et repris sa lecture :

 _« Les rares fois où je t'ai revue, tes yeux parlaient à ta place. Même lorsque tu as voulu te battre contre moi, tu tentais de me haïr mais ton regard était emplit de tristesse et d'affection. Rien que de te regarder dans les yeux me faisait mal. J'avais envie de revenir, d'oublier ce pour quoi j'étais partit. Alors, encore une fois, ma haine à prit le dessus. Je t'en voulais. Je t'en voulais d'avoir cet effet sur moi, je te détestais pour ça, pour ce que tu étais capable de me faire oublier. Je refusais que qui que ce soit puisse être plus fort que moi et encore moins Naruto et toi. Un Uchiha n'est pas faible n'est-ce pas ? Alors j'ai tenté de me débarrasser de toi. Comme je regrette. Et comme je remercie Naruto de t'avoir sauvé. »_

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la kunoïchi. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Elle avait été profondément blessée qu'il veuille la tuer et avait mis plusieurs jours avant que cette blessure ne s'enfouisse, comme toutes les autres, tout au fond d'elle. Pourtant, à cet instant, ce souvenir la faisait sourire. « _Non, un Uchiha n'est pas faible_ » pensa-t-elle, « _un Uchiha est trop fière pour ça_ ». Une chaleur avait envahi son cœur. Le nukenin lui avouait par cette lettre que Naruto et elle avait une sorte de pouvoir sur lui. Elle était tellement fière de savoir que son regard avait eu de tels effets sur celui qui hantait son cœur.

 _« Et puis j'ai accomplis mon but, j'ai tué mon frère. Encore une erreur. Je n'ai fait que des erreurs durant ma quête de vengeance. J'aurais pu revenir vers vous, revenir à Konoha. J'avais assassiné un nukenin de rang S, la Hokage m'aurais fait payer ma dette pour finalement me réintégrer ! Mais, malheureusement, avoir tué Itachi n'a fait qu'empirer les choses et endurcir encore plus ma carapace. Je croyais que de venger mon clan en tuant leur meurtrier allait soulager ma peine, mais j'avais tort. Il était lui aussi mon clan, il était mon frère et celui que j'avais tant aimé. Je me suis rendu compte, au moment de son dernier souffle, que la haine que j'avais contre lui n'était que de l'amour refoulé, tout comme pour Naruto et toi. Ma haine c'est alors dirigé vers Konoha qui, à mes yeux, était responsable de ce qu'était devenu mon frère et de ce qui était arrivé à mon clan. J'étais encore bien aveugle. »_

Sakura essuya une larme. Comme il avait dû souffrir de mettre fin à la vie de son aîné. Elle avait toujours été persuadée que Sasuke souffrait, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point. Elle bue encore quelques gorgées de son thé puis repris sa lecture après avoir tourné la feuille.

 _« Et puis il y a eu la quatrième grande guerre shinobi. Itachi avait tout prévu et nous a beaucoup aidés. Il m'a transmis ses souvenirs, sa mémoire. Il voulait protéger Konoha et l'a toujours fait d'ailleurs. Il a anéantit mon clan pour cette raison et m'a obligé à le haïr pour que je puisse un jour le tuer. Il voulait me sauver de la malédiction des Uchiha en me donnant ses yeux. Il a toujours tout fait pour notre village et pour moi, même entrer dans l'Akatsuki était une mission de protection. Il voulait veiller à ce que personne ne détruise notre village, il voulait que personne ne réussisse à prendre le Kyûbi. Mon frère était quelqu'un de bien. Je ne méritais pas son sacrifice._

 _J'ai voulu continuer ce qu'il avait commencé, c'est pour cela que je me suis uni à vous. Mais j'évitais de te regarder. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, tu avais encore et toujours cet effet sur moi, bien plus que Naruto. »_

La medic-nin sourit de nouveau après avoir vidé sa tasse de thé. Ça faisait presque trois ans que la guerre était terminée. C'était bien des souvenirs désagréables, mais elle avait été tellement heureuse de voir la Team 7 se reformer, liée, unie contre le même ennemi, qui pourtant était un Uchiha, un « survivant » du clan de son ancien coéquipier.

 _« Tu avais tellement changé. Je ne reconnaissais pas mon ancienne coéquipière. Où était passé cette fille hystérique qui me courait après ? Où était passé ta faiblesse ? C'est une femme forte, déterminée et qui était capable de faire abstraction de ses sentiments qui nous épaulait. Je me rassure des fois à me dire que mes erreurs vous ont permis de progresser. Vous vouliez tellement me retrouver que cette idée vous donnait assez de rage pour devenir plus fort. Je m'y attendais de la part de Naruto. Cet idiot était tellement butté qu'il allait obligatoirement s'endurcir et devenir plus fort pour me prouver qu'il valait autant que moi... »_

Le sourire de Sakura se fana un peu. Certes, Sasuke avait raison en disant cela de Naruto, mais elle y était tout aussi responsable. Elle l'avait forcé à lui faire une promesse qu'elle avait regrettée amèrement. Son meilleur ami avait tellement souffert à cause d'elle. Mais le départ de leur équipier leur avait aussi permis de se rapprocher. Ils avaient tissé un lien qui n'avait fait qu'évoluer. Aujourd'hui elle aimait Naruto comme le plus précieux des amis, un frère sur qui elle pouvait compter. Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle peut pour lui rendre la pareille. Elle sourit en se souvenant qu'elle avait joué un petit rôle dans son avenir en soutenant Hinata à se déclarer. Elle était tellement comblée de voir son frère de cœur heureux en amour, il le méritait tant.

 _« Mais toi... Je ne m'imaginais pas que tu puisses devenir la kunoïchi que j'ai admiré pendant cette saloperie de guerre._

 _Et puis il y a eu ce moment où je t'ai retenu pour ne pas que tu tombes. Nous nous sommes regardé dans les yeux un moment. A cet instant, je me suis rendu compte que la haine que je vouais envers toi n'était que de l'amour refoulé, tout comme Naruto et mon frère. Naruto est comme un frère pour moi, le seul capable de me comprendre. J'ai tant de respect pour lui. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose pour toi Sakura._

 _Comment as-tu fais pour ne jamais me haïr ? Comment as-tu pu tout me pardonner ? Comment as-tu pu continuer de m'aimer ? Je n'ai fait que te faire souffrir, te traiter avec dédain, te rabaisser... Tu te souviens ? La seule chose que j'ai été capable de te dire, c'est « merci ». Sais-tu pourquoi ? Eh bien... Merci Sakura d'avoir toujours cru en moi. Merci de ne jamais m'avoir abandonné. Merci de m'avoir pardonné. Merci de m'avoir attendu. Merci d'avoir pris soin de Naruto. Merci d'être toi, celle qui me donne de l'espoir, celle qui me fait croire en un avenir, celle qui me donne l'impression d'être unique... C'est cela que ton regard fait sur moi, tu es mon espoir. Et j'ose encore espérer mériter ton amour. J'aimerais être capable de te donner tout ce que tu mérites, tout ce que je te dois. Sans toi, je ne serais plus, je serais ce que ma haine à fait de moi. Tu as gardé en vie cette part de moi qui me rend encore humain. Je suis parti après la guerre pour sillonner le monde en quête de rédemption. Maintenant c'est auprès de Naruto que j'ai une dette. Et auprès de toi que je trouverais la paix. »_

Sakura pleurait à chaude larme. Pourtant, elle riait nerveusement. Elle était tellement heureuse de représenter autant aux yeux de l'homme qu'elle aime. _« Tu es mon espoir_ »... Cette petite phrase résonnait en elle comme une douce mélodie. Elle serrait la lettre contre elle comme si elle enlaçait Sasuke. Il lui manquait et elle rêvait de pouvoir un jour se blottir contre lui. Même si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, elle voulait y croire.

Cette nuit-là, Sakura dormit comme un bébé, bercée par un rêve inavouable dans lequel elle avait le premier rôle avec Sasuke. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla aux aurores, elle était d'excellente humeur. Et ceci ne changea pas les jours suivant. Tout lui paraissait plus beau, plus joyeux, plus vivable. Son sourire ne s'éteignait pas et même ses malades à l'hôpital en étaient témoin.

Au bout d'un moment, elle alla boire un thé avec Hinata. Cette dernière avait épousé Naruto il y avait peu et leur vie de couple commençait. Habituellement, Sakura était envieuse de son amie. La voir si heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait était difficile, Sasuke lui manquait. Mais en cette journée, elle ne ressentit aucune envie envers Hinata, elle était pleinement heureuse de la voir épanouit en lui racontant sa vie avec Naruto. Elles passèrent une après-midi agréable, riant et souriant à la moindre occasion. La medic-nin rentra chez elle en début de soirée. Après un bon repas, elle monta dans sa chambre avec sa tasse de thé à la camomille. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son lit puis s'abreuva de quelques gorgées avant de poser sa tasse sur sa table de chevet et de regarder la photo de la Team 7 qui trônait sur ce meuble. Elle l'a saisi et caressa du bout d'un doigt l'image de son ancien coéquipier en souriant.

_ Salut.

Sakura s'immobilisa. Cette voix elle l'a connaissait parfaitement. Elle releva doucement la tête. Sasuke était là, accroupit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre de chambre. Ses yeux onyx plongés dans les siens et un léger, très léger sourire à peine perceptible au coin de ses lèvres. Elle le trouvait encore plus beau qu'avant.

_ Salut, lui répondit-elle finalement avec un sourire.

_ Je peux entrer ?

_ Oui, bien sûr, entres, l'invita-t-elle en se redressant de façon à être assise dans son lit.

Il sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et colla son dos contre le mur qui faisait face à son hôte. Il l'a fixait. Il avait remarqué la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite pliée sur son bureau, il savait donc qu'elle l'avait lu. Il aurait voulu brûler les étapes, la prendre dans ses bras et peut-être... Mais il resta immobile, la regardant droit dans ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude dans lesquels il pouvait lire une joie intense. Il n'était pas doué pour parler de ce genre de chose et Sakura restait silencieuse, le fixant en souriant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Sasuke avança d'un pas, se décollant du mur. Il voulait lui dire de vive voix, mais lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit aucun son ne sortit et il la referma. Sakura se leva de son lit et le rejoint près du mur. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse puis y appuya son front. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qui la serre dans ses bras, qu'elle puisse juste une fois se blottir contre lui. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il resta stoïque deux secondes, puis une fois la surprise passée, il entoura son bras autour de la taille fine de la kunoïchi, la rapprochant de lui pour la serrer fort en posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Il sourit en sentant le doux parfum de cerise que ses cheveux dégageaient, en sentant ses petites mains agripper son haut, en sentant son corps contre le sien.

_ Pardonne-moi, dit-il dans un murmure.

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui et releva la tête pour le regarder. Elle lui souriait puis lui caressa la joue.

_ Je t'ai déjà pardonné Sasuke, déclara-t-elle avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui, profitant de cet instant. Tu me manques tellement, ajoutait-elle dans un souffle.

Il resserra son étreinte. Il aurait voulu trouver la force de lui dire qu'il voulait revenir à Konoha et vivre avec elle, qu'il ne se sentait entier que quand elle était près de lui, qu'il était aussi dépendant d'elle qu'elle l'avait été de lui. Mais il avait peur et ne savait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments. Encore une fois, Sakura s'éloigna de lui pour le regarder. Elle avait peur d'être rejetée mais elle voulait essayer. Elle plaça ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, avançant son visage vers le sien. Elle tremblait. Il avait écrit que c'était auprès d'elle qui trouverait la paix, mais ça ne voulait en aucun cas dire que ses sentiments, toujours aussi puissant, soient réciproque. Pourtant Sasuke la laissait faire, il ne s'éloignait pas, il ne la repoussait pas. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et osa franchir les quelques millimètres qui les séparait, posant délicatement ses lèvres avides sur celles de son amour d'enfance. L'ancien déserteur remonta sa main jusqu'à la nuque de la rose en approfondissant leur baiser. Une boule de chaleur naissait dans le bas ventre de la medic-nin, son rêve de toujours se réalisait, Sasuke l'embrassait. Elle pouvait caresser sa langue de la sienne, gouter à ses lèvres, enfouir ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire... Sasuke se sentait soulagé et une sorte de bonheur intense venait de l'envahir. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne l'aime plus, il l'avait tellement fait souffrir et elle n'avait fait qu'attendre. Il s'était dit qu'elle était peut-être passée à autre chose, pourtant elle l'embrassait. Leur baiser était tendre, délicat et quelque peu timide au début. Mais le désir de l'ancien déserteur le rendit plus prononcé, plus langoureux. Il ne pouvait contrôler cette chose que Sakura faisait naître en lui, cette envie d'aller plus loin, ce besoin d'affection... La kunoïchi répondit à cette ardeur avec joie et envie. Sa peur de le voir partir d'un moment à l'autre l'avait tellement hanté, qu'elle voulait profiter de cet homme le plus longtemps possible. Elle rompit, malgré tout, cet échange plus qu'agréable pour être certaine d'une chose.

_ Sasuke, dit-elle à voix basse, je...

Elle avait peur, horriblement peur. Elle appréhendait que ces petits mots puisse le faire fuir, mais elle ne voulait pas souffrir encore, elle devait être claire avec lui.

_ Je t'aime encore, toujours et je sais que ce n'est pas forcément ce que tu veux enten...

Il l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant tendrement. Bien sûr qu'il voulait l'entendre dire cela, il l'avait espéré. Et devant ce courage, il voulut en fait autant, être capable de lui ouvrir son cœur comme elle venait de le faire. Il lâcha ses lèvres et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Sakura... Je ne pourrais pas t'offrir tout ce que tu souhaites, je ne peux pas non plus te promettre d'être chaque jour près de toi mais je peux t'assurer... Je peux t'assurer que tu es la seule femme que je veux, la seule que...

La kunoïchi paniqua, voulait-il d'elle uniquement pour reformer son clan ? N'était-elle capable que de cela à ses yeux ? Pourtant, elle pouvait s'en contenter, elle se sentait honoré d'être choisi pour cette mission par le grand Sasuke Uchiha. Tant pis si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, elle aurait au moins le bonheur d'être proche de lui.

_ La seule que j'aime.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux qui se remplirent de larmes. Etait-il sincère ? Etait-il amoureux d'elle ? Il avait eu tellement de mal à lui dire cela, n'était-ce pas une façon de lui demander d'être la femme qui portera les futurs membres du clan disparut ? N'était-ce que de belles paroles ou alors une vérité sincère ? Pourtant ce qu'il avait écrit sur sa lettre appuyait ses propos. Elle avait envie d'y croire. Il essuya ses larmes puis prit son visage en coupe :

_ Je suis sincère Sakura.

Elle lui sourit puis s'avança pour l'embrasser encore. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux cette étincelle qu'il y avait dans ceux de Naruto quand il parlait de Hinata. Elle était tellement heureuse, tellement qu'elle crut un moment qu'elle ne faisait que rêver. Mais pour avoir rêvé de cet instant des millions de fois, elle savait que la sensation des lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes n'était pas un mirage. Elle se laissa aller, s'abandonnant entièrement à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce moment était tellement irréel qu'elle voulait faire perdurer cette magie en lui offrant ce qu'elle avait précieusement gardé pour lui.

…

Sakura rentrait de mission, épuisée et avec une envie pressante de se plonger dans un bon bain chaud. Elle salua d'un signe de la main son équipier puis alla faire son rapport à Kakashi. Elle entra dans le bureau du Hokage après y avoir été invité puis salua son ancien senseï. Elle fit le débriefing de sa mission, qui s'était très bien passé, puis s'excusa pour rentrer chez elle. Une fois dans son appartement, elle se fit couler un bain dans lequel elle se prélassa. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant de détente quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras. Gardant ses paupières closes, elle se mit à sourire puis dit :

_ Déjà de retour ?

_ Hm.

Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir le visage de son amant. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé la première fois, il ne faisait que de courte mission, la plus longue ayant durée un mois. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait, il allait immédiatement chez Sakura, la dorlotait et répondait à ses avances avant de faire son rapport de mission à l'Hokage. Il était un ninja de l'ombre, ceux qui travaillent sans jamais recevoir de lauriers pour leur réussite, ceux dont personne ne connait leur affiliation. C'était son choix, il voulait protéger Konoha sans que son nom ne soit mentionné. Il se releva, se déshabilla puis accompagna celle qu'il aimait dans son bain. Celle-ci le laissa se glisser derrière elle avant de s'appuyer contre son torse. Elle savait que bientôt il repartirait pour une nouvelle mission. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à cette situation au début. Leurs amis proche, surtout Naruto et Hinata, était au courant de leur liaison et de cet amour qui les liait l'un à l'autre. Pourtant, Sasuke n'était pas expressif, seule la rose savait à quel point il était capable de tendresse et d'affection, elle était la seule à y avoir le droit. Elle s'était habituée, à présent, à son couple étrange. Ils vivaient ensemble sans que ce soit réellement officiel, ils se voyaient chaque fois que l'ancien déserteur rentrait au village de la feuille. Le fait de se voir si peu entretenait la flamme et le désir qui les dévorait. Ils n'étaient pas sans quelques prises de tête pour autant, mais leurs désaccords se réglaient presque immédiatement, l'un comme l'autre voulant profiter de sa moitié au lieu de se chamailler. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, elle ne lui posait jamais de question sur ses missions, elle ne voulait pas savoir.

_ Tu sais que Hinata connait le sexe du bébé ?

_ Hm.

_ Ce sera un garçon, continua-t-elle. Ils sont vraiment heureux tous les deux, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Sasuke ne dit rien, il se contenta de faire glisser sa main doucement sur le bras de son amante. Il enviait un peu Naruto, il aimerait rester plus longtemps à Konoha, refuser quelques missions. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ces derniers mois, il espérait secrètement réussir à demander Sakura en mariage et lui offrir cette bague qu'il avait achetée. Naruto lui avait tapé dans le dos amicalement lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé, il lui avait dit un truc comme « _Sakura va être folle_ ». Il avait pris cela pour un compliment. Hinata avait été plus subtile, affirmant que la medic-nin serait comblée de cette demande. En reprenant le chemin de Konoha ce matin, il s'était dit qu'il lui demanderait aujourd'hui. Il se racla la gorge, prêt à faire sa demande, mais Sakura parla :

_ Sasuke ?

_ Hm ?

_ J'ai... enfin je suis... Je crois qu'il va y avoir du changement dans notre vie.

L'ancien déserteur écarquilla les yeux. L'avait-elle pressentit ? Savait-elle ce qui se passait dans sa tête ? Avait-elle trouvé la bague ? Naruto avait-il gaffé ?

_ Je suis enceinte, finit-elle par dire d'une voix hésitante.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement, sa main cessa de caresser le bras de la demoiselle et un sourire idiot dessina ses lèvres. Sakura ne vit pas ce sourire et appréhendait sa réaction. Elle savait que reformer le clan Uchiha ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités, ils étaient jeunes et cette grossesse n'était pas prévue comme celle de Hinata. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant légèrement ses sourcils face au silence de son amant. Elle sentit ensuite sa main caresser son ventre encore plat, son souffle chatouillait son cou. Elle sourit. Avant de pouvoir dire ou faire quoique ce soit, seul un mot, murmuré d'une voix tremblante, sortit de la bouche de Sasuke :

_ Merci.

 **FIN**


End file.
